Captain America: Blood Reich
by Wayward Prime
Summary: Hydra, not content with one super soldier program tries another. What will happen when the good captain intervenes? And can he trust his unlikely ally? First Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bloodstained Beginnings

_Non-English Languages_

Thoughts

Note: This is my first fanfiction. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Man has always been afraid of the dark. It is a primal fear, one since the time where we huddled together around dying fires, looking out of our caves into the unknown terrors below. Those were the times where Man knew that, were he not careful, if he slipped in his judgment, he would lose more than just his safe place by the fire. Tonight was one night such as those. However, in this night, floodlights had replaced the primitive fires of before. New weapons, of steel and lead, had arisen, making our ancestors' best armaments seem like, well, twigs. And, new terrors, under the leadership of a broken cross, dominated the night.

The elite of this broken cross were convened this night. However, instead of a meeting under the stars, they were situated under the grim lights of a laboratory. The menace in the air was palpable. This was especially apparent in one doctor, nervously playing with his tie. He couldn't help but look at the operating table, and what was on it. Trying to turn away, he was startled when it gave an anguished hiss. He jumped, looked back, then began pacing.

"Professor Zola, do stop fidgeting," said an icy voice. The nervous professor, one Armin Zola, looked up.

"My apologies, Baron Zemo," he began. "It's just that…the experiment…it seems so different than what we have done. I would almost venture that this project seems…evil." Zemo smirked. To think that Zola, famed scientist of the Third Reich, would be worried of such a petulant notion as evil, amused him.

"Well, you should have read the job description. Besides, think about it; if this succeeds, your name will go down in history. You will be a hero to the Reich. Think about it: parades, applause, the love of your entire nation. You are one of the greatest minds of our time. Would it not be glorious to have your name repeated on the joyful lips of children for our thousand years? Surely you would not deny that fame, eh _Herr Doktor_?"

"Surely, we will not get far if you only dream of the Thousand Year Reich," came a new voice from the shadows. The steel in it was enough to make even Zemo pause. "Surely, you do not think Hydra intends to accomplish so little, when we have discovered the secrets of life and death," continued the voice. The man stepped into the light as he spoke, revealing a horrid grin.

"Ah, the famed Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull," said Zemo. It is truly an honor to be in your presence.

"Save it, Zemo," Schmidt replied, still grinning. "We have more important matters to attend to. Doctor Zola!" The small man gave a start. "How are the tests going? How is our…subject responding?" The subject in question seemed to be listening in, as it gave a weak moan.

"Right, Colonel," Zola began. "The samples we have gained from the subject, simply incredible! Advanced regeneration, heightened reflexes, vastly superior senses! To think such a race of beings being has not yet exterminated us is baffling!"

"Indeed," murmured Schmidt. However, he was too invested in the creature. Leaning in close, he said, "My, you've been well behaved. What do you think of all this, creature? Why haven't you exterminated us yet…vampire?" The vampire hissed again, baring its fangs.

"Foolish humans," it spat. "You know not what you do. We are strong enough to crush all of you! You are nothing for us! Were it not for the tyranny of the sun, we would have slaughtered you like the vermin you are!"

"Perhaps," was Red Skull's reply. "But then again, you haven't. So for now, my dear _blautsauger_, I think it safe to say that I am indeed the deadlier being." Suddenly, the vampire lunged forward. Amidst the panicked cries of Zemo and Zola, it broke its restraints and lunged at Red Skull. Red Skull, while obviously surprised, quickly side stepped. Snarling, the vampire tried slashing at him, but because of its weakened condition it could only to watch in dismay as he dodged each blow. The permanent grin on Schmidt's face didn't help. It only infuriated the revenant even further. With an enraged howl, it leapt at Schmidt, who once again dodged. This time, however, the vampire flew into an (in)conveniently placed medical cabinet. It fell to the ground, full of glass and needles. Disoriented, it looked up just in time to see Schmidt press his Walther P-38 to its forehead.

"Like I said. I am the deadlier being." The last thing the vampire saw was the grinning skull of the Third Reich. Blam. "Zola, Zemo, we have enough data to proceed. Tell our…associate that the plan may now proceed, and that he has our gratitude. In addition, have this mess cleaned up. Discreetly. We wouldn't want to worry our men, _ja? _Now, begone!" The two men, still in shock over what happened, straightened up. Quickly regaining their wits, the shocked Nazis gave a quick "_Ja_,_ mein Oberst_," then scurried away. Schmidt allowed himself one last look around the lab. Staring down at the corpse, he gave a mock salute. "_Danke, mein freund._ You have served us well." And with that, he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rogers

Location: Germany, 1944

Steve Rogers, Captain, U. S. Army, was running. However, instead of charging the enemy like usual, he was running away.

Damn. Didn't I become a super soldier to avoid all of this? It's just like before. Gritting his teeth, he surge onward. As he ran, his mind bean to drift back towards what he had just seen. It was standard routine for Cap; just where did it go all wrong? It was midnight, just a quick recon (see: Look at the enemy's new top secret crap in a dangerous location) mission. He and his squad mates had carefully approached the compound from a forest bordering it. They settled down, and bean to watch the area.

"Only three sentries Cap," a scout had carefully whispered. "They're spread out, out of earshot of each other. What are the Jerries thinking? It's an honest to God cake walk."

"It can't be that easy," Rogers whispered back. "Knowing Hydra, it never is. Let's see if we can sneak a little closer, eh? Let's split up. I'll take the one in front of the compound. You two, take the one near the guard tower. And you two take care of that one in the back with the cigarette. We'll meet back here, and then begin our assault. Surely they can't have a large force if they can only spare three guards" Creeping forward, they each set out to fulfill their grim task. Slinging his trusty shield across his back, Cap made his way towards the first unsuspecting sentry and silently reached up. Wrapping his arms around the poor soldier's neck, he made sure to smother his cries. He was making it for the rendezvous point when suddenly, the air was ripped apart by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Arrrgh!" Recognizing the cry as one of his squad mates, Captain America ran to the area with the smoking soldier. As he was running, he heard the sound of gunfire. American gunfire. Just as he arrived on scene, he heard the second soldier scream. Saw him, actually. Saw him lying on the ground, bleeding. The scene was horrifying: in addition to the recently murdered soldier and his buddy, there was the German they had been tasked with killing earlier. But that wasn't the horrifying part. Standing over the crimson snow, not more than ten feet away, was a new German soldier. However, he was splattered with blood. With growing horror, Cap realized it was the blood of the slain soldiers. The blood wasn't just on the soldier's uniform; it was also all over his face. However, now was not the time for horror. Cap jumped back with a start, withdrawing his shield as he did so. In his second of hesitation, the enemy soldier had closed the gap between them. Cap attempted to punch at the soldier. To his surprise, the soldier evaded his punch. Even more surprising, the soldier reacted, just as quickly. Cap barely blocked it with his shield.

He's just as fast as me! How can this be possible? Did Hydra finally perfect the serum? "Quite impressive," he called out. "But do us super soldiers really need to fight?" All he got in reply was a low snarl and a savage grin. Again, the soldier lunged at Cap. This time, however, Cap was ready. He quickly sidestepped, then transferred his shield to his left arm. Quickly, he pulled out his M1911 and fired a couple of shots directly into his foe's side. The sudden impact sent the German flying.

"Well, that takes care of that," Steve muttered. He made his way back to the other two soldiers. Suddenly, he heard a low growl, and gurgling laugh. No! I shot him? What is going on? Allowing himself a brief second, Steve saw the German was indeed getting back up. And then he ran. He ran to the rendezvous point, but was greeted with a sickeningly familiar sight: the mutilated corpses of his buddies, with a soldier looming over them. And so on he ran. Back into the forest that led back to base. Back to safety.

It took a branch to the face to snap Cap back to reality. However, there was no time to slow down. He dodged through trees, his boots crunching the leaves underneath. Behind him, he heard the depraved giggling of the Germans, who were keeping pace with him. Throwing in a surge, he was able to buy a couple more feet. Spotting a clearing to his left, he immediately made a beeline for it. Sure enough, the Germans followed. He abruptly stopped and turned, challenging the Germans, who did likewise. One of the Germans, the taller of the two, grinned. Were those…fangs? To his credit, the Captain didn't waver.

"Vell vell," the tall German began. "If it isn't the famous Captain America, _ja?_ However, you are no longer a threat to us! Ve are strong, und you are no more than a child! Ve shall be immortalized in the Reich for being the vuns to bring our _F__ü__hrer _your head! Now, DIE!" The Nazi lunged forward. Cap blocked him with his shield, then kneed him in the jaw. A satisfying crunch accompanied. As the Nazi staggered back, Cap threw his shield, decapitating him. As his shield came back, The truncated corpse fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The other German snarled, then lunged at Cap. As Fate would have it, the same strategy worked. Once more, Steve side stepped. This time, however, instead of opening fire this time, he brought his shield down over the skull of the Nazi. There was a sickening thud. A quick bash with his shield proved sufficient to keep the Nazi from getting back up.

"This time, stay down." With that, he made his way back to base.

*Author's Note: This Cap, while in the Comics universe, looks more like his movie counterpart. Aesthetic preference, I guess. To make things simpler, it's just a retcon.


End file.
